SUPER RANDOM GAME SHOW OF EPICNESS!
by The-Knight-Of-Wind
Summary: pretty much what the title says.NO FLAMES ANY WILL BE DELETED! and no awkward stuff im trying to keep this below T. and if i dont get more reviews i will give up on this. No joke i will
1. Chapter 1

**The SUPER RANDOM GAMESHOW OF EPICNESS!**

**(Curtains open as Hanna Montana song plays)**

**ME:FOR THE LOVE OF IRK TURN THAT CRUD OFF!**

**( City by Hollywood undead plays)**

**ME:THANK GOD! Anyhow WELCOME humans ,Aliens ,Minions, and DEMIGODS!**

**Percy: How did I get here?**

**Me: My minions of course! Anyway this is called a game show but you can send in game ideas dares and questions!**

**Percy: I really don't like the sound of that.**

**ME:YOU SHOULDN'T! now the contestants! First THE IZ CAST!**

**Dib: Oh Crud**

**Tak: I KNEW I WAS IN IT!**

**ME: Second: THE PERCY JACKSON MAIN CHARTERS!**

**Annabeth: yay.**

**Me: Lastly MY MINIONS! Say hello to Idee, skidle, and Pip! Oh yes and my co hosts. Dylan ,Tay , Zoe , Steve , and Axie!**

***They walk in***

**Me: I'll tell you how the minions look later **

**Tak: why not now?**

**Me: cause im lazy. And I want more time for the contestants **

**Zim: Steve? **

**Me: Yeah the guy from my profile**

**Zim: oh I thought you were Axie.**

**Me: no shes my OC. **

**Zim: then who are you? **

**ME: I'm not telling you my name. but you can call me Tay.**

**Zim: but what about the other tay?**

**Me: call her by her real name. Tarkaria**

**Zim: That's her real name? **

**Me: Yupp but we can call her Tark that's her real nick name**

**Tark: Yupp **

**Dib: *shakey* now what**

**Me: Now we play games**

**Everyone:* Gulp***

**Red: Oh come on I'm sure shes not crazy AND evil.**

**Me: Im not evil just crazy.=D**

**Lard Nar: Oh I'm sure but the way she could twist a game **

**Me: Now to play ****Hot chocolate**

**Gaz; How do you play that?**

**Me; you'll find out.**

**( 5 minutes later)**

***Reds eating nachos while dib is standing on a stage pedestal with a bucket of extremely hot chocolate is above his head***

**Me: Sorry dib the correct answer is Keef**

**Dib: * extremely hot chocolate gets poured on his head* AHHHH! IT BURNS!**

**Me, Zim ,Red , and co hosts:*Laugh at his pain***

**Dib:*still in pain* How is keef the one who gets the most death requests?**

**Me: Cause everyone wants him dead.**

**Everyone accept Dib and Keef: Yeah!**

**ME: question for purple!**

**Purple: YAY! *floats up to pedestal *  
Me: Your question is How long did it take Gir to sing the whole doom song?**

**Purple: SIX MONTHS!**

**Me: CORRECT! You get Nachos! *throws nachos at purple* next the mighty ZIM!**

**Zim: thank you! * walks up to pedestal***

**Me: your question is What is Girs favorite flavor of bubble gum?**

**Zim: Chocolate! He is always eating that stuff.**

**Me: CORRECT! Nachos incoming! *throws nachos at zim he catches them* Next NICO!**

**Nico:*walks up to pedestal***

**Me: your question is Who was the first main charter to join Artemis?(I hope I spelled that right)**

**Nico:*thinks* Thalia! ( I hope I spelled that right too) Hey can I get meat on those nachos?**

**Me: CORRECT! And yes. * throws meaty nachos at Nico * Nice catch! Next LARD NAR! **

**Lard Nar:* walks up***

**Me: your question is What would happen to you if you got lacked in a room of weapons with zim?**

**Lard Nar: I'd probably die. Can I get jalapenos? **

**Me: CORRECT! And yes you may.*throws jalapeno nachos* next is *looks at list* really? Mr. D apparently. *softly* how did he get on the list?**

**Mr.D: *walks up***

**Me: ok. Your question is what is the proper name for the Irken leader?**

**Mr.D; I don't know King?**

**Me: WRONG! *extremely hot chocolate gets poured on his head. And The tallest shoot lazers at him* the correct term is The Tallest.**

**Mr.D: I'll get you!**

**Me: you have no power here.**

**Mr.D : DANG IT!**

**Me: that's it for hot chocolate. Now this next game if the winners get 2 tries in the next game. The next game is *pause* HOW LONG cAN YOU STAND GIR SING ING THE DOOM SONG? And while he is singing the doom song you have to make him Tacos, Taquitos , Cupcakes, and waffles!**

**Gir: YAY!**

**Me: and at the end of the game everyone eats! Ok we play this in groups of 4. LET THE TOUTURE BEGIN! First Dib, Gaz, Keef and Iggins!**

**( 1 hour later)**

**Gaz: Gir shut up or I will send…**

**Me: yeah yeah we get it * writes down time and # of food* ok 10 tacos, 8 taquitos, 15 cupcakes, and 15 waffles, not bad. PERCY, NICO ANNABETH, GROVER! Your turn.**

**( 15 minutes later)**

**Percy and Nico: SHUT UP!**

**Gir: *starts crying* AHHHHHHH! THE WATER-BOY and DEAD-LORD ARE MEANIES!**

**Me: look what you've done you half blood half wits! *runs over to Gir* here Gir have a cupcake. It's ok.**

**Gir: * still teary* thank you.**

**Axie: aww he is soo cute**

**Zoe: I know**

**Steve: how am I alive?**

**Dylan: No one knows Steve **

**Me: Ok….. * writes down stuff* not an impressive number. Ok. RED,PURPLE, ZIM, TAK! YOUR UP!**

**( 5 and ½ months later)**

**Gir:DOOOM Doomey DOOOM!**

**Red: Please stop gir.**

**Gir:OK!**

**Tak:*dress on fire* **

**Zim: Tak your dress is on fire**

**Tak: I know *water sprays from the ceiling* **

**Me: Ok wow 200 of each! NOW WE FEAST!**

**( 15 minutes later) **

**Lard Nar; im stuffed**

**Weird triangle guy who's name escapees me: me too**

**Rest of the resist: SAME!**

**Zim: I've never had so much food! *passes out***

**Red and purple: Same here *also passes out***

**Me: Ok! That's it for this one! Rember send dare games and questions! TAY OUT!**

**( dancing with tears in my eyes ply while curtains close)**

**Me: I LOVE THIS SONG!**

_**a/N; Thank you for reading. I DON OWN IZ OR PERCY JACKSON!**_


	2. Chapter 2 MORE RANDOMNESS!

**CHAPTER 2 MORE RANDOM NESS!**

**(Bleed it out by linkin park plays as curtains open)**

**Me: WELCOME HUMANS! ( looks all fan girlish at Percy)**

**Percy: YOUR NOT HUMAN?*faints*( while looking kinda disturbed)**

**Annabeth: *sharpens dagger* **

**ME: of corse your not human either young Demigod**

**Percy:*wakes up* im sixteen**

**Me: yeah yeah I know any way DARES! First INVADER KIT!**

OMG YOU HAVE THE TWO AWESOMEST THINGS ON THERE! *Starts dancing*

Percy Jaaaackson, Invader Ziiiiim, Percy Jaaaackson, Invader Ziii-

People-O_o

Me-...Anyway...Dib, I dare you to bow down to Zim! And worship him for the rest of the day! EAT IT, PATHETIC...human...aww shnap I couldn't think of a good insult -_-

I'M ON A BOAT!

~Invader KIT!

**Me: DIB HUMAN!**

**Dib: WHAT? IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!**

**Me: ok I know . BOW DOWN TO ZIM!**

**Dib: NO**

**ME: do you want to visit my electric animals again?**

**Dib: NO! fine. *bows to Zim***

**Zim: HA STUPID HUMAN! ZIM IS SUPRIOUR!**

**Me: Yes ,yes now DARES FROM RANDOM PERSON!**

Funny ok i have a dares for Dib Red Zim And Tak

Red: Try to grab this *holds out Moutain dew and Doughnuts* from the ceiling with a trampoline.

Dib: Go in a Chicago Bears Place in a packers outfit ( lol i red your profile)

Tak: Hit Dib in the face

Zim: Your Awesome! get a Ninja costume and sneak up on Dib when he gets back.

Oh yeah and Lard Nar: Hug a Hobo in honor of national hug day!

Random person OUT!

Me:** sorry random person I can't do dibs dare but I can improvise. ;)**

**Zim: Zim likes his dare!**

**Me: Ok DIB come here. and go here**

**Dib: *looks at paper* ok **

**Me: Wait and say this *whispers in his ear***

**Dib: Kay *walks out door***

**Me: LARD NAR!**

**Lard Nar: What?**

**Me: hug a hobo in honor of national hug day**

**Lard Nar: Oh kay**

**Me: Ok RED try to grab this *holds up mountain dew and doughnuts* off the ceiling with a trampoline **

**Red: Ok *Jumps on trampoline* ha got it *eats doughnut***

**Dib: * gets back with a black eye and a ton of scars and bruises* NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!**

**Me: Chicago people take sports very seriously * hold up 'SCREW THE PACKERS' sign***

**Tak: *hits dib in the face with a frying pan* Hey that was fun.**

**Dib: What was that for?**

**Tak: Dare**

**( Song changes to Never too late)**

**Dib: o**

**Zim: * jumps out of shadows and scares dib* Hello human**

**Dib: AHHHHHHHH! NINJA! * hides under couch***

**Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: that's all the dares next time PERSON READING THIS GIVE ME DARES!**

**Percy: dose that mean its over ?**

**Me; no I just need ideas **

**Red: I have one *tells me***

**Me: NO! id get too many flames**

**Red: the first one?**

**Me: Fine…. Ok everyone line up**

**Keef: Why?**

**Me: NINJAS ATTACK THE ANNOYING PERSON!**

**Ninjas: *attack keef***

**Keef: * possibly dead***

**Red: you'll see**

**Me: STEVE! Come here and Dylan**

**Steve: Kay whatever**

**Dylan: * comes out of shadows* here**

**Me: ok Zim Dib you have to try to stare at them without laughing but smiling is allowed**

**Zim: Ok **

**Me: and the loser has to be Red's slave**

**Red: and no one can try to make them laugh**

**Me; ok START!**

**Red: this is fun**

**Tak: yes it is**

**Purple: ok I have a game idea**

**Me: ok tell me when there done**

**Dib: * Smiling like an idiot***

**Zim: *staring in space***

**Steve;* dressed in a clown costume* .this.**

**Dylan: *pulls a flower out of shadows* nah it is fun**

**Dib: *starts laughing* HAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Red: YES I HAVE A SLAVE!**

**Dib: DANG IT!**

**Me: ok now we do purple's ideas **

**Purple: Ok I got an idea A chariot Race!**

**Percy: *smiles* ok**

**Purple: but IRKEN STYLE!**

**Percy; What is that**

**Zim: YES I haven't lost one of those yet**

**Tak: Lets team up!**

**Zim: YES ZIM WILL WIN**

**Me: Ok pick partners! Teams: Purple and Red! ( who would guess?) Tak and Zim Dib and Skoodge Percy and Annabeth lard Nar and Throbulator **

**Announcer guy: OK a irken chariot race is pretty much like a normal one but you have to try NOT to die * points to field of spikes flaming grass and various monsters***

**Everyone except Irkens:*Gulp***

**Announcer guy: OK lrt the DOOM BEGIN!* shots lazer***

**Purple: MY EYE!**

**Gaz: Whiner….**

**Announcer: Ok Zim and Tak are in the lead with Percy and Annabeth in close second Skoodge and dib in dead last Lard Nar just got hit with a spike that's gonna hurt… Red and purple just used a missile on Percy and Annabeth and destroyed them hopefully their alive. Can I get a nurse? And Zim and Tak are the winners!**

**Zim: MWHAHAHAHA! ZIM IS VICTORIOURS! **

**Announcer guy: Yes yes your amazing. Your prize is….*Drumroll* A LIFE ( or in this case for the story) TIME SUPPLY OF SNACKS!  
Purple: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: I'm thinkin' of bringing' a guest.**

**Zim: Who? TELL ZIM!**

**Me: well you probably don't know him **

**Dib: Of Corse not **

**ME; he's from a very popular person**

**Everyone: JUST TELL US!**

**Me: fine. It's the awesome ever amazing Pikachu from Pokémon!**

**Zim: Who?**

**Me: Pikachu he is awesome.**

**Dib; Can we move on?**

**Me: Fine crabby.**

**Dib: What…..**

**Me: OK I want you corn smelling humans to listen!**

**Dib; I don't smell corn..**

**Me: no one cares. WELL I decided to have more of OCs **

**Zim: Zim is confused**

**(song changes to Photograph)**

**Me: Well im bringing in 2 more ocs got it**

**Zim: Zim understands**

**Me: OK! Say hello to Mattkar and Gallows **

**Gaz: What are they**

**Me: Mattkar is a Wizard **

**Dib: Really….* takes out camra***

**Me: and Gallows is a sprit ( Name txs to Pirates of the Caribbean) and HATES camras.**

**Dib: *hides camra***

**Mattkar: Yay more weird ness**

**Gallows: oh shut it you whiner**

**Me: and Gallows is kinda a Gaz type**

**Gaz: Really…**

**Me: except more violent **

**Dib: how is that possible?**

**Me: Well I kinda made her up when I was playing my favorite video game. Which is VERY gory**

**Dib: So dose she kill people? *hides***

**Me: NO its CARTOON violence. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?**

**Dib: * gets hit with a punching glove* Ow…..**

**Me: any fan girls that think I hurt dib too much ill try not to . **

**Gallows: BRB im gonna watch Tom& Jerry**

**Me; Fine Matt!**

**Mattkar: *whiny*What?**

**Me: go with her and make sure she dosen't try 'new ideas ' in my Relax Room!**

**Mattkar: Better than this**

**Me: YOU CAN ASK ANYONE QUESTIONS!**

**Zim: Who is the hoo-man talking to**

**Dib: The readers **

**Tak; Oh Crap**

**Zim: WHAT TAK-BEAST?**

**Tak: How many zaTr Fans do you think will review?**

**Me: I dunno?**

**Tak: ….**

**Zim: What is this ZaTr you speak of?**

**Me: zim and Tak romance. I like it I guess and Zadf I like that its fun to write**

**Tak: I'm screwed**

**Me: SIT THE PANTS DOWN!**

**Dib: Pants?**

**Me: I do not allow swearing **

**Dib: Oh**

**Skoodge: Hey where is the Soda?**

**Me: In the SODA ROOM!**

**Dib: what?**

**Me: I have a room labeled SODA**

**Percy: Cool.**

**ME: But its Irken soda**

**Percy: Damn It**

**Me: PERCY!  
Annabeth: Heh**

**Percy: Oh Dang.*starts running***

**Me: RULE NINJAS ATTACK!**

**Ninjas: *attack Percy but leaves him alive***

**Gir: WHO WANTS WAFFLES? **

**ME; I DO!**

**Tak: how many different kinds of ninjas do you have?**

**ME: Idk 50?**

**Percy: *KOed On the floor***

**Me: and a few people are not gonna be here any more like my minions and Tark and Dylan and Axie. It's getting to hard to write!**

**People who got cut: *leave***

**Me: ok I'm gonna set up a little contest.**

**Percy: what do you mean?**

**Me: If I wasn't so excited for the new sequel for you book I'd hurt you.**

**Percy: O.K…**

**Me: well since I'm not getting that many dares for The Percy Jackson crew the First 3 people to give me questions or dares for them gets one request weather it's an appearance on the show or one of your or maybe a guest suggestion. YOUR CHOICE! And if you liked the Percy Jackson series then check out its sequel The Lost Hero but it's about 3 different people but most of the same charters but if your not that patient don't read it yet the next book doesn't come out till fall! That was just to inform you. you don't have to O.K so don't blame me if you don't like it. I just think it's cool that He finally made one.**

**Zim: Zim does not care of this Book stuff!**

**ME: OK I MUST END THIS NOW BUT NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE PIKA CHU AND ANOTHER! REVIEW AND SEND DARES!**

**I DON"T OWN IZ NOR PERCY JACKSON! SEND DARES AND QUESTIONS EXPACALLY FOR PERCY JACKSON I WASN'T KIDDING! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 EVEN MORE RANDOMNESS PLUS

Me: WELCOME PEPOLEZ!

Zim: I AM ZIM!

Me: Yes and I have POTaTO in my pocket….

Percy: Any dares?

ME: PLENTIFUL!

Everyone: WTH?

Me: OH shut it ok first from Invader jrek Am I spelling that right? Yup

**Dare: Annabeth go on a date with ( pauses dramatically) ZIM! screw Percy.**

Zim: ZIM WILL NEVER!

Me: I actually wasn't joking I do have POTaTO! Oh noes…uhh we don't have nerotoxin here do we? No? AWESOME!

Annabeth: No! I won't!

Me: you don't have a choice. Zim or giant spike platform….thingy..

Annabeth: FINE! *grabs Zim and stomps out*

Dib: this should end interestingly

Me: NEXT one is from InvaderPercyJackson. Or something

**I have a new dare for Annabeth. Since she's an architect she will design a temple to worship Zim with, cause he should be immortalized, he's so funny! Please update, I've been waiting FOREVER! :-)**

Me: Sorry I have been side tracked with Portal and Pokemon Black. WHY DOSE NO BODY LIKE RESHIRAM? Any way… until they get back NEXT DARE! 8ShadowOfDeath8

**make Percy sing in Italian while Nico jumps on a trampoline for 2 hours while Annabeth and Rachel get their buts kicked by Percico fans while Grover plays Hillary Duff on the panpipes and could I get Shadow on the show (OC)**

Me: Send me a PM with his/her description And possibility (Sorry for the word.) No clue what Percico fans are much less have the desire to let the fans loose. *points to giant cage filled with screaming with fans* PERCY DO YOU KNOW ITALIAN?

Percy: no…

Me: ….disappointing. Neither do I. that leaves nico. NICO! For the remainder of this show part episode….JUMP ON TRAMPOLINE!

Nico: I really don't have a choice anyway do I?

Me: NOPE!

Nico: Fine *JUMPS ON TRAMPOLINE*

Me: Mmmk next one is from InvaderPercyJackson…again.

**I usually don't like this stuff but this rocks! Invader zim and Percy Jackson are so cool! BTW, here's a PJO dare: slay a blorchling of Zim's choosing, especially the ones that are jiggly and full of juice. And PJO character can do this one because they all have wepons. **

Me: Really? *shiny fan girl eyes* Thank you! And WTH is a Blorchling? Zim? Oh right. One second.

Annabeth and Zim randomly appear.

Me: YOU Annabeth must make a temple to worship ZIM! And no you do not have a choice.

Zim: YES BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTYNESS OF ZIM! *fan girls bow down* wow Zim did not think that would work.

ME: OK I AM OUT OF IDEAS and it is 2 in the morning so BYES! WAIT! We may have one more dare oh From enjoyinginsanity yes I am too.

**HELLOOOOOOOOO! :D first off, I am a ZATR fan, *pause* however I do not belive in making people kiss against their will. no matter how much I want to... anywho, as you have asked for PJO dares, and Percy is my least favorite...Percy and Dib, go make biscuts with Gir. *chuckles evilly* PEACE OUT!P.S. the floating cone guys name is Shlooktapooxis. FYI.**

Me: But I do * metal claw things pop out and make Zim and Tak kiss* and I know his name I just don't bother to remember it. and Percy YOU LOST SUCKAH!

Percy: Wow that sucks.

Dib: what?

Me: Percy and I made a bet he thought that nobody would think of making him make biscuits and I did so I told him that if I won he would have to wear a biscuit as he made them I if I lost I would have to say that IZ sucked. GUESS WUT? I WON!

Percy: *comes out wearing a biscuit* I hate you.

Me: *sigh* doesn't everyone?

Gir: BUSCUIT! *glomps Percy*

Dib: This should be fun.

Me: Well outta Ideas and I'm pretty sure POTaTO escaped… oh well..

ATTENTION: I feel very sad after somebody called my stories crap….trust me who ever you are if I EVER find out what butt sat at a computer all day just to Flame people. Which is practically CyberBulling I promise to cause you pain very painful pain…


	4. PIKACHU! I NEED MORE DARES PPL!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Me: HELLO CREATURES OF EARTH AND BEYOND!

Percy: beyond sanity.

Zim: I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM

Me: We have a new character courtesy of (Insert name here) GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO SHADOW! And I'm required to give a description: _Shadow is a girl long black hair with red tips, one silver eye one red eye, Black and red Coca-Cola v-neck and black shorts, obsidian feather with a garnet teardrop silver necklace_

Shadow: Hello.

Gir: PUPPY!

Me: well I will get to the dares and what not in a minute but I would like to say YES I do accept O.C.s All I need is a description and how long you would like them to stay on my Wonderful show.

Steve: WONDERFUL? YOU NEARLY KILLED EVERYONE ACCEPT ZIM TEN MINUTES AGO!

Me: Of corse I wouldn't kill Zim he is a required character! Stupid Steve. *Opens a radioactive sewage pit* See you later! *steve drops into pit* Oh I forgot PIKACHU IS HERE! And I gave him a translator!

Pikachu: HI!

Me: SO he needs dares. And lets see oh yes only one. Oh well From INVADER JREK

_**3 things. 1. Dare: Percy call Nny from JTHM Wacky. 2. Question: will you accept OC's? 3. I agree. Why does everyone hate reshiram? HE'S AWESOME!**_

Percy: Is this gonna hurt?

Me: IMMENSLY! *evil smile* off you go.

Zim: Reshiram? WHO IS HE?

Me: *facepalm* Reshiram is a fire type that it SOO much better than Zekrom, in my opinion, That nobody seems to like…..

Dib: AN ALIEN?

Me: NINJAS ATTACK DIB!

Ninjas: *Attack dib and put him in a straight jacked, AND A GAG!*

Me: Wonderful silence. *People yell and scream from backround* Oh yes like I said I accept .

*From backround* (percy): YOUR WACKY!

(Nny): *eye twitch* DIE!

Annabeth: shouldn't we help him?

Me: No he is fine. Well this has been the shortest chapter ever….

I CLAIM NOTHING!


	5. OMG I SO SORRY! D':

Me: OH MY ITS BEEN FOREVER!Percy: WHY?

Me: oh you be quiet.

Percy: No

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE *Chokes Percy*

Red: get to the point now please.

Zim: I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!Dib: no I thought your name was tim! Now STFU

Me: dib. What. DID. I. SAY?

Dib: SCREW YOU!

ME: hmm well lets get on with this train wreck FROM **invaderjekI 'm a major PJO fan, STOP MESSING WITH PERCY AND CUTE LITTLE DIB!**

Me: pfft no way. Dibby isn't cute anyway

Dib: What the?

**since i hate annabeth i dare her to make out with lard narr for 10 minutes!*laughs evily* then i dare her to slice off percy's fingers and toes with his own sword. and i have one dare for piper and leo, i dare them to make out while jasons chained to a steel door. and for my last dare gaz i want you to go out with dylan the rest of the series. can you have my O.C. on there for the rest of the I anyway series.I LOVE DIB AND PERCY**

Me: for the um-teenth time YES I FRACKING ACCEPT ! Just send me a PM. -_-"

Red: Is lard narr in this?

ME: How do your forget that?

Red: well its been like a year since you worked on this thing!Me: oh shut up! I forgot my password!

Red: o-o

Me: don't give me that stupid face!

Percy: I thought this was the stupid face 0u0

Me: Percy you arent part of this argument

Percy: ._.

Gaz: Why Dylan?

Me: DON'T QUESTION THEM!

Gaz: who?

Me: THE REVIWERS! THEY CONTROL YOUR FATE!

Gaz: oh really?

Piper: I didn't know we were in this…

Me: like I said don't question the reviewers.

Annabeth: Why do I have to do it?

Gaz: WHINER!

Annabeth: YOUR SITTING NEXT TO ME!

Gaz: whatever.

Percy: I THOUGHT THAT PERSON SAID SHE LIKED ME!

Me: ._.

Lard Narr: Wait, I have to make out with her?

Me; I'll force you.

Annabeth & Lard Narr: NO!

Purple: WHERES THE DOUGHNUTS?

Me: where do you think?

Purple: oh yeah!

Me: ANNNND TEN MINUTES STARTING NOW!

Anabeth: bluh *kisses Lard Narr*

Me: Leo, Piper if you will. *Randomly grabs Jason and steel chains him to the door*

Leo: hehe ok *GRABS PIPER AND KISSES HER*

Jason: YOU LITTLE mmpf!

Me: and theres the extra gag.

Dib: that was lame.

Me ._. Idc.

Red: Purple that's not a doughnut.

Pikachu: GET OFF ME! *THUNDERBOLT*

Me: Oh yeah Pikachu is only here for another 2 episodes. ASK HIM STUF!

Purple: *KO'd*

Grover: hey its been 15 minutes.

Me: when'd you get here? Oh yeah! EVERYONE CAN STOP KISSING!

Annabeth: *Runs to the trashcan*

Lard Narr: IM NOT THAT BAD!

Tak: yes you are.

Zim: how do you know?

Dib: yeah!

Zim: Dib stay out of this!Dib: oh screw off.

Percy: *hides under the table… wait when did that get there?*

Me: Percy YOU CANNOT HIDE FORM THE AUTHOR!

Annabeth: ugh. Hand me the sword…

Me: OK! *HANDS HER SWORD(?)*

Percy: what the?

Annabeth: SORRY! *cuts off percy's fingers and toes* bluh!Me: OK NEXT THING! From Luke-Skywalker 41..

**hey why don't you do a wipeout parody bit. also why the hell does everyone hate percy?**

Percy: WHYYYYYYY?

Me: Ooh Wipeout! I'll do that next cp okie?

Zim: Wipeout?

Me: *EVIL LAUGH*

Everyone else: O_O"

Me: IDK ok! Percy just ticks me off some times…

Percy: SOME?ME: shuddup

Red: CAN WE MOVE ON!

Pikachu: For once I agree with the green idiot.

Red: thank you! HEY!

Me: OK FIN! From Angels In the Sky:

**I giggled immensely as these are like my 2 favorite things in the world. Percy Jackson and Invader Zim. :33**

Me: THANK YOU! *HUGS HER*

Shadow: your all insane.

Dylan: girl you ain't seen nothing yet

Me: DYLAN!Dylan: ok!

Me: OK Frrrooooommmm POODLEBRAIN nice name!

**I think you should make Gaz and Annabeth fight each other(not to the death but almost), and then have Dib and Percy fight, and then the two winners fight each other, but make it sound funnier than how I told it.**

Gaz: I have to fight this wuss?

Annabeth: WHAT WAS THAT!Me: FISH PEOPLE!

Dib: wat?

Me: You have to fight with fish! While making fish punz! :D

Red: You need a C.A.T scan I swear.

Me: ._.

Percy: *grabs fish* whale this should be fin

Me: niice

Percy: thank you frond.

Dib: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

Me: its calles fish puns squid brain!

Annabeth: BRAWL LATER.

Me: fine. beach. ANNNND FIGHT!

R.A.G.: WELL ANNABETH STARTS OFF WITH A GOOD FLOUDER TO THE FACE. GAZ FIGHTS BACK WITH A TROUT.

Gaz: YOUR LITTLE BEACH!

Annabeth: :P

R.A.G.: PERCY CHOOSE A SWORDFISH AND IS NOW STABBING DIB.

Dib: THANK-YOU VERY MUCH!

Percy: ?_? *continues stabbing*

RAG: GAZ AND PERCY WIN!

Me: Annnd round two!Red: Tay,

Me: wat?

Red: do you have one of those mental thingys?

Me: you expect me to know that?

Red: yes.

Me: well then.

RAG: AND GAZ WINS!Me: wat? HOW?

RAG: SHE USED HER CREEPY OTHERWORLDLY POWERS!

Me: meh well that's all for now! R&R! also I don't own squat.


End file.
